Der Teufel sucht dich
by LinLin1
Summary: Wie der Name schon sagt...Also ein Mädchen kommt nach Hogwats die eine Mischung aus Betty sue und Ekelpaket ist.


Diese Geschichte gehört ganz alleine mir und einer Autorin dessen Name nicht genannt wird [Hahaha wie komisch]

Alle Charakter gehören der Frau bis auf Betty Sue Carolin.

p

p

bDer Teufel sucht dich/b

p

p

Die Tür öffnete und Harry erschrak, Draco stand in der Tür. Er lächelte böse artig und sah Harry von oben herab ab. „Darf ich dir vorstellen, Potter, das ist Carolin." Ein Mädchen kam hinter Crabs Rücken hervor und musterte Harry. Das Mädchen war nicht besonders hübsch. Sie hatte Aschblondes Haar und Braune Augen, sie war höchstens 1.60 groß und sicherlich erst 14. Trotzdem hatte sie etwas was Harry noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht was es war doch es ließ ihn erstarren. Es war eine Ausstrahlung die etwas merkwürdiges an sich hatte, auf der einen Seite wunderschön und auf der anderen Seite blanker Hass. Draco legte seinen Arm um die Taille des Mädchen. Er sah Harry noch einmal spöttisch an und drehte sich dann um. Wie immer folgten im Crab und Goile. Hermine öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „ Was war das?" fragte Ron. Doch niemand antwortete. Der Raum war erfüllt voller Stille. Und etwas lag in der Luft. Hass.

p

p

Harry sah sich um. Er entdeckte das selstame Mädchen drüber am Tisch der Slytherins. Sie hatte ihre Arme um Draco geschlungen und flüsterte irgendwas worauf Draco in Lachen ausbrach und mit seinem Finger auf Harry zeigte. Harry drehte sich schnell um und sah Hermine. Sie murmelte etwas nicht verständliches und schien dabei ganz aus dem Häuschen zu sein. „Hermine?" Harry sah sie fragend an. „ Was machst du da?". Hermine lächelte spitzbübisch und zeigte auf Carolin" Du siehst doch das Mädchen da oder? Ich kenne sie irgendwo her und probiere gerade herauszubekommen woher " „Und darf für musst du zaubern?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen „ Ein Erinnerungszauber Harry." Harry sah Hermine schräg an und setze sich dann wieder neben Ron, der auf den Tisch starrte und immer wieder murmelte „ Hunger...Hunger...Hunger." Harry bemerkte das auch er Hunger hatte und erst da fiel ihm auf das die Zeremonie noch nicht angefangen hatte. Er sah das Dumbledore sich mit Professor McGonagall stritt. Er stoss Ron an der sofort mit seinem Gebet aufhörte und in die Richtung sah in die Harry zeigte. Dumbledore sah auf einmal alt und grau aus.  Er ging nach vorne zum Lehrerpult und augenblicklich herrschte stille.  Er ließ die Erstklässer zum sprechendem Hut doch irgendwas war anders. Erst jetzt viel es Harry auf. „ Snape ist weg!" „Was?" sagten Ron und Hermine im Chor." „ Ja. Schaut doch zum Lehrertisch er ist verschwunden oder..." „ Oder was?" hakte Hermine nach. „Ihr wisst doch was damals Dumbledore zu Snape sagt hat. Na als die Sache mit dem Feuerklech war, ich habs euch doch erzählt." Hermine wurde kreidebleich „ Dann ist er also...Dann hat also...dann ist er wieder auf der dunklen Seite. Als Dppelagent"

p

p

Am nächstem Tag in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" sah Harry das sie schon wieder einen neuen Lehrer hatten. Doch diesmal freute es Harry nicht. „Snape" zischte Ron und sah sich angwiedert um. „ Aber ich dachte er sei jetzt...na ihr wisst schon." Sagte Hermine.  Ron zog die Augenbrauen kraus. „ Er wird ja wohl trotzdem seinem Beruf nachgehen, oder?" „ Ruhe dahinten." Schrie Snape mit seiner durchdringenden Stimme. Er las die Klassenliste durch und hielt bei einem Name. Doch es war nichts Harrys. „Carolin Nicola Stille." Er sah sich um und sein Blick gliet auf Carolin. Er drehte sich um und sagte „ Ein wahrhaftiger Slytherin. Sie durfte zwei Klassen überspringen. 50 Punkte für Slytherin." Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „ Diese blöde Mädchen darf zwei Klassen überspringen und ich nicht. Obwohl ich wette das ich 1000 mal besser bin." Zischte sie leise. „ Miss Granger haben sie irgendwas zum unterricht beizutragen?" fragte Snape schlangenartig. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

p

p

Als de Stunde zu ende war und die drei den Raum verließen sahen sie Carolin und Draco zusammen stehen. Er hatte seine Hände um ihre Taille geschlungen und erzählte ihr irgendwas worauf sie die Augenbrauen hochzog und im Spielerisch eine Ohrfeige gab. Auf einmal schrie Hermine" Jetzt weiß ich es!". „Was?" fragte Harry und Rom gleichzeitig. Hermine zog die beiden in eine Ecke und wartete darauf das Carolin und Draco vorbeigingen. Natürlich konnte Draco es nicht lassen ein hämisches Wort fallen zu lassen. „Also was ist jetzt?" fragte Ron. „ Ich weiß woher ich das Mädchen kenne." Sagte Hermine grinsend. „ Sie war mit auf der Quiditch WM gewesen. Ichbin gegen sie gestoßen und habe wasser auf ihrem Shirt verteilt. Doch sie war voll nett gewesen." „ Tja" sagte Ron „ davon ist nicht mehr viel übrig." Und er sah dem Mädchen hinter her die gerade mit ihrer hand duch Dracos Haar ging und in dann küsste.

p

p

Bald geht's weiter. Ich fahre nur heute in Ferien deswegen wird der nächste Chapter erst Sonntag rauskommen.


End file.
